Tom's Daughter Wait, What?
by Kaitlyn Greene
Summary: Tom Riddle has a daughter. She is always experimenting and somehow portkeys into Hogwarts. Harry is drawn to her and is determined to get her to open up to him, even if it kills him. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction | unleash your imagination

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Community

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forum

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

All

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Specific

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

 **Fanfiction**

Anime/Manga

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays/Musicals

TV Shows

 **Crossovers**

Anime/Manga

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays/Musicals

TV Shows

 **News** Follow our blog or twitter for updates

05/25/2016: Image Manager Note

A recent upgrade of the Image Manager resulted in a bug which caused some images uploaded in the past few day to be malformed. We have since performed an automated image check-up for everyone and have removed all the corrupted entries. The underlying bug has been fixed and preventive measures have been added to prevent this from […]

02/21/2016: Android app v3.2.5 released

We have released v3.2.5 of the android app at Google Play. Check it out for your mobile reading needs.

01/31/2016: Queued up alert email en route…

Portion of email alerts from the past day had been delayed but are currently being re-delivered.

01/30/2016: Android app reading issue fixed..

A temporary issue with android app story reading page showing retry errors has been resolved.

01/16/2016: Display issue resolved

Display issues as result of syncing issues have been resolved. We are actively monitoring all areas for any more post-network outage side-effects.

01/16/2016: Display Issues. In progress…

We are experiencing a temporary issue with display listing and/or showing empty listings due to syncing issues as result of our earlier network outage. We are working to resolve this issue.

01/16/2016: Network Issue Resolved

After some quick handy work by our network team, we were able to bypass failed networking equipment. Everything is now green and operational.

01/16/2016: Network error: Fix in progress…

We are currently experiencing a temporary network downtime due to a failed networking equipment. Please note a replacement fix is in progress and we expect everything to be back to normal within 2 hours.

01/05/2016: Review Sync Issue

We have resolved a review sync issue affecting a percentage of our users. Please note all un-synced reviews have been pushed and now visible.

09/02/2015: Login issues and moving forward

A cascading issue which resulted in login area problems for the last day has been resolved. We are currently reviewing all of our network, hardware, and software infrastructure to make sure that moving forward, these type of errors are not only fixed at their roots but add preventive measure to ensure they do not repeat. […]

Follow us on twitter fictionpres Need a free alternative to Microsoft Word? We recommend LibreOffice.

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first story. Tell me if hate it of if you like it. If you have a recommendation fell free to tell me. All reviews welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. does.**

* * *

I screamed. I had been experimenting with another portkey. I had been trying to make a portkey that could get past wards, I had finally figured it out but I had accidently activated it.

I had appeared on a table in a big room with three other tables in it, each with a banner above it with a different color, (Red, Yellow, Blue, And Green, I had landed on the Red one), a ceiling that looked invisible, and (I realized with fear) people sitting at the tables. As soon as I appeared everyone stopped talking to look at me. I immediately put on my mask of indifference.

"Who are you?" Asked a man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles.

"Who are _you_?" I replied.

"I am Professor Dumbledore," he said,"but you did not answer my question."

"I am Kaitlyn Riddle, heir of Slytherin!"

Everybody broke into whispers after the last part. Everybody except one boy with glasses. I was surprised when he spoke aloud to me and everyone fell silent. But what _shocked_ me was the question he asked.

"Is your father Tom Riddle?"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Is your father _Tom Riddle?"_ He repeated a little more harshly.

"Yes."

I heard two people gasp. I then realized that two people were sitting on either of the strange boy with glasses. A boy with red hair and freckles, and a girl with bushy, brown hair who was reading a book. They looked at me as if I had said I was the Dark Lord himself.

 **"** What are the names of you and your... friends?" I asked politely.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron, and this is Hermione." Glasses said, gesturing to himself, then to Freckles, then to Bedhead.

I yawned loudly, I had been up all night and day trying to work the portkey. I also had not eaten (like two days) for awhile. The room started to sway and Harry asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I lied, shaking my head to clear it. That turned out to be the wrong thing to do as the room started swaying harder. I started falling over and Harry caught me. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Harry's worried face above mine.


End file.
